


Sick

by Cute_Rosey_Keyblades



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Disease, Multi, Sad, Sickness, Terra and Aqua, sighs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Rosey_Keyblades/pseuds/Cute_Rosey_Keyblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqua generally led a healthy lifestyle. Eating right, exercising, going to her doctor appointments, ect. Until, one night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> so this was greatly inspired by my other work Terminal. and of course the only thing i write anymore is fuckin teraqua but nbd i guess you guys like it so enjoy!!!!!!!!! also if you have any requests for a future fic/ a commission i think i can get one done for you, just shoot me a message on here or on the tumblr (check description)

1  
_____  
Aqua usually had been healthy most of her life, led an active childhood, went to her doctors' appointments and just generally kept herself healthy. 

That is, until she was nineteen. Aqua woke up in the middle of the night, coughing and gasping for air. She struggled to make any kind of noise for someone to hear her, until she began coughing violently, and blood spurt from her mouth. 

Ventus had ran in, turned on her light and came over to try and help. He called for someone else to try and help her, then came Eraqus and Terra. Eraqus dialed 911, and started to run to take her to the hospital. Terra had picked the coughing girl up, and they all piled into the car and drove to the hospital. 

They arrived at the emergency room and they carted her in. Aqua had almost become unconscious from the violent coughing. The doctors and nurses did what they could to clear fluids from her chest. She was carried through several x-rays, MRIs and several other tests, until she had fainted from the pain. 

Aqua laid on her hospital bed, breathing mask on, heart almost on the edge of stopping. Her friends and guardian were gathered around her, holding her hands as she faded closer and closer to death. 

Her eyes closed, and she faded into an unreal world. 

☆彡☆彡

Aqua awoke, seeing blurred light and fuzzy images. Her body ached, pain stabbed her chest. She slowly tried to gain consciousness. A blonde orb surfaced in her blurry vision. 

"She's awake!" A soft, familiar voice cried. "How are you feeling?" The voice asked, grabbing her clammy hand. 

Aqua saw another orb surface, but the more she focused, the more she blinked, the image became clear. "Ven?" She rasped. Her voice scratchy and dry compared to her normal sweet, clear one. "What happened?" She regained full sight, only to see Terra and Ventus looming over her hospital bed. 

The two boys held their blue female's hands, one for each of them. "You're sick, Aqua." Ven began. His face was hurt, almost broken. 

"What!? I'm sick? With what? How?" She cried, straining her throat. 

Terra squeezed her hand. "Calm down, let me tell you." He said reassuringly. "Aqua, last night..You were drowning in fluid and blood that gathered in your lungs. The doctor hasn't told us what you are diagnosed with but.." He trailed off. 

Aqua sat in the bed, a raging pain in her side and a stabbing pain in her chest. She ached. "Where's Master?" She squeaked. 

Beeping from her heart monitor annoyed her. Ticking from the clock annoyed her. The pain she was experiencing was annoying her. She was scared, she was angry. Aqua sighed.

"Master had to leave and attend a meeting about your diagnosis. We should know when he comes back with the doctors." Ventus answered, smiling in worry. 

Aqua sank in her bed, experiencing hundreds of emotions at once. "How long have we been here?" Aqua whispered, gazing at her arms. 

"Eight hours?" Terra looked at Ven. He nodded. "Yeah, eight hours. It's no big deal, as long as you're alright." Terra smiled reassuringly. 

"E-eight hours?" She echoed. "Did you guys get any sleep since you've been here?" Aqua felt like a burden. She usually was the one taking care of the others. 

Ven nodded half-heartedly. "We took turns, but apparently, Terra stayed up the entire time. I fell asleep for maybe two or three hours." He shrugged. Ven's gaze befell his older friend's exhausted look. 

Aqua squeezed Terra's hand. "You should sleep, I don't want you exhausting yourself." She whispered.

It was obvious that the two were in love, they had always tried to stay together, but now...  
Terra was optimistic she was to be okay, Aqua, however knew something was wrong, worse than just a short-term condition. 

Terra shook his head. "No, I'm staying right here," He pointed to the ground. "I'm not leaving your side." He whispered, putting a hand to her pale cheek. 

A knock sounded and in came her Master, and father figure, Eraqus. He held a vase full of assorted flowers. As soon as he looked up, his eyes lit up. "Aqua," He walked over, placing the vase next to her bed. 

Aqua smiled weakly. "Master," Tears welled in her eyes, and he pulled her into a hug. She buried her head in his shoulder. 

"Aqua, I'm so glad you're alright," He began, quietly turning into stifled sobs. His fatherly switch was in the 'on' position, and he was sobbing all over her. He pulled away after kissing the top of her head. "How are you feeling?" He asked as Ven brought him a chair. 

She pulled her legs up closer to her so Ven could sit on her bed. "I'm sore, and I don't like this tube in my side." She admitted bluntly. 

"They had to drain the fluids somehow." Eraqus explained. He held her hand. His gaze fell to Terra and Ventus across from him. "How are you boys doing?" He asked. 

Terra sat up. "I'm fine, just worried for Blue here," His deep blue eyes locked with Aqua's, and she sensed he hurt. Ven shrugged.  
"I'm pretty good, you, Master?" Ven said bouncing at the end of her bed. He started to play with the bed sheet.  
Eraqus sat back in the chair. "I'm just baffled by this strange coincidence." 

Another knock at the door startled Aqua, making her jump. A male doctor walked in, followed by two student doctors, and a nurse to check her vitals and medicine. She pulled her legs closer to her chest before it started to hurt. 

Eraqus stood up, greeting the doctor. The doctor looked her way and smiled. "Aqua dear, how are you feeling?" He reached to shake her hand. 

Aqua sat up shaking his hand. "I'm sore, I don't like this tube in my side and I want to know what's wrong with me." Her voice cracked. 

The doctor nodded. "Of course, we'll get more Astramorph, but we have to talk about your diagnosis." The doctor said slowly. 

Aqua prodded him on. "Please just get it over with," She begged. Her heart beat rapidly, causing her chest pain. 

The doctor was hesitant, putting her and the rest of them on edge. "Aqua, you have heart disease, and you have contracted terminal tuberculosis." He said rather bluntly. 

Aqua sank down, tears welling and pouring out of her eyes. "I-I'm going to die," She whispered, her hands starting to shake. 

Terra, Eraqus and Ven all looked at her with tear-ridden eyes. Terra actually couldn't stop looking at her, his heart broken. Ven sobbed, crawling up to Aqua and snuggling next to her. Eraqus looked back at the doctor. "Is she going be able to receive treatment?" He said through stifled tears. 

The doctor nodded. "She's treatable, but not curable. I'm sorry, but we can only estimate she has about six months left." He said quietly. 

Aqua sank further down. She wailed into Ven's jacket. Hearing her estimated time of death sent her off the deep end. Ventus held her softly, stroking her hair through his own tears. 

At this time, Terra had gotten up and walked out of the room. He couldn't deal with the fact that his love is going to die. Terra walked out of the hospital, going to the parking lot to settle down. 

"We'll send in lunch and give you some time alone, I'm sorry about this." He walked out with the students following him closely. 

Master Eraqus started to tear up. "This can't be happening." He whispered, repeating it quietly to himself. His arms were crossed and he looked at the ceiling. 

Ven had calmed down and just tried to calm Aqua down by letting her cry into his jacket. "I'm so sorry Ven, I just can't stop crying!" She wailed. Her loud cries turned into quiet sobs within minutes. Ven kept his arm around her. "It's alright Aqua, you're going to be fine. We'll kick that tuberculosis in the butt!" He said reassuringly. 

Master Eraqus stood up, taming his sobbing. He turned to his students. "Aqua, I'll go home and pick some things up for you. I'll be back in a little bit," He explained, taking his keys out. Eraqus walked over and kissed her cheek and ruffled Ven's hair. "See you in a few," His sad grey eyes loomed to the door, but he waved back at them as he left.

Terra moved back inside, considering the rain pelting the side of the building. He was in the hospital's restaurant, sitting and drinking energy drinks. He figured after he got some energy back that he could probably face Aqua. Terra was just afraid. He was terrified. She was going to die, and he wouldn't be able to do anything. 

Aqua sniffed the large display of food that the hospital had gotten for her. It smelled horrible, like a gym locker and a freezer. But it was no big deal, it looked pretty good. "Ven, help me eat this," She looked over at him.  
Ventus returned to her bedside, and pulled the lids off of the plates. "Is this even legal?" He cried. 

The plates were coated in steamed vegetables, uncooked vegetables, potatoes, and with little protein. Aqua pushed the vegetables away. "Where's the meat!?" She rasped. 

Ven snorted. "Guess you're on the veggie diet. If I find any meat I'll give it to you." He smiled, winking.  
Since Ventus has known Aqua for almost his entire life, he had only seen her as an older sister, or a best friend. But since he's getting older himself, and almost seventeen, he had grown to see the beauty she radiated. He was partially jealous that his best friend was dating a goddess. 

Aqua flashed a smile. "Thank you Ven. You're great." She began to eat the vegetables and he followed, only demolishing two of the three plates. Her back rested against the bed. "So many veggies!" She cracked dryly. 

Ventus slouched. "You should drink something, you sound like a smoker!" He chuckled, finishing a bite of bread. 

She reached ahead, grabbing her cup of water. The cold plastic gave her chills. "This sucks. I'm sensitive to everything!" She cried, taking sips of water. 

The bluebird sank back against the head of her bed. Her breathing tube still connected to her nose, pumping oxygen into her. She sighed, her sweet melody of a voice slowly coming back to her. "Where's Terra?" Her voice rasped. 

Ventus looked up from the floor. "I dunno, he left right after your diagnosis. He's probably in the hospital somewhere," He reassured her, squeezing her hand. The green adolescent was always the best at making others feel better, pushing his own problems aside. 

Aqua's heart fell. It usually bounced full of tender thoughts and dreams, but having Terra not beside her made it plummet. The absence was affecting her heart meter. It started beeping quickly, calling for a check. 

"Aqua? Are you okay!?" Ven stood up, taking her shoulders in his hands. The blue girl laid solemnly, her crystal blue orbs looking through her friend. Ven leaned in and put an ear to her heart. "Aqua you have to calm down!" 

The sick girl snapped. "Ven, I..." She started. Where was she going with this?? Aqua took in deep breaths to try and settle down. 

"It's alright Ven, I'm fine." 

Ventus let go of her shoulders, one at a time. "You shouldn't do that. Getting your heart rate up like that could send you into a heart attack..." His expression grew dark. 

Aqua crossed her arms. "I don't want that to happen as much as you don't. I guess I feel empty without him here..." 

He put a hand on her shoulder. "He'll come back. I know he will." He paused, grinning. "And if he doesn't you can kick his butt." 

She chuckled. Knowing Aqua would probably do that made the comment funnier. "Thanks for the laugh Veggie, I needed it." Her heart fluttered thinking about Terra in a positive manner. 

"No problem bluebird," He mused, patting her shoulder. 

A knock fell upon the door, dragging the attention of the two away from each other. The short nurse from earlier entered holding a vase of bright red and white roses. She brought the vase over to Aqua’s other bedside table. 

"Who are these from?" Aqua asked leaning over to pull the card out of the flowers. 

"He didn't say. Do you need anything?" 

Aqua shook her head. The nurse walked out, giving a small bow before exiting. The azure patient pulled the envelope open, gaining the attention of her close friend next to her. He leaned in. "Who's it from?" 

She pulled the card out, displaying a simple cover of just "Thinking of You", pretty mediocre to say the least. But it was thoughtful...

Ven smiled and leaned back. "I know, nevermind." 

Aqua didn't put much thought to who it could have been, she just opened the card and read it. 

Aqua, I'm sorry for getting up and leaving during your diagnosis. It was just really hard for me to hear that.. You know I love you very much, and it just breaks my heart to hear it. I am going to make sure that your days are the best you've ever had, even if it means doing everything for you, I will.  
I love you Aqua,  
Terra 

She felt the tears well in her eyes. "It's from Terra." Her voice cracked, sending her further into the pit. 

Ven rubbed her back. "It'll be alright Aqua." His sympathy was actually working. He had managed to prevent her from crying anymore. "Don't cry. I'll go look for him, I'll do that for you." Ven took her hand. 

Aqua cleared her throat. "If you could please, I don't want to be a burden..." She squeezed his hand. 

He ruffled her hair, beaming a smile. "Of course, Aqua. Besides, you aren't a burden." Her green friend smiled, walking to the door. "I'll only be gone for a little bit, alright?" 

The azure patient nodded. "Don't hurry alright?" Her heart beat surged through her, aching. 

Ventus grinned, exiting the room. He was pulled aside by a rough, forceful grip. Terra had pulled him out of the doorway. "Ven, is she okay?" He asked, holding Ventus' shoulders. 

Ven chuckled weakly. "Yeah, Aqua's fine. She actually sent me to get you..." He trailed off. 

"Aqua got the flowers I sent?!" 

"Yes, like five minutes ago actually." He reassuringly patted Terra's shoulder. 

Terra sighed in relief. "Good, good." His back slumped against the wall. 

Ventus pulled his friend's grip off of his arm. "Why don't you go in there? She's been asking for you, like I said before." 

The man's eyes trailed up to meet Ven's. "Alone? Where will you go?" 

"Terra, you're a grown man." Ven crossed his arms. "Go in there and show her how much you care. I'll go get her some goodies and some food, I'll be back in a bit." He called walking away, with his hands in his pockets. 

Terra sat up against the wall, taking in a deep breath. You can do this Terra. You're a grown man, just like Ven said. Do it. He thought, clenching his fist. "Yeah." He walked in front of the door and knocked. 

"Come in." A weak, scratchy Aqua called from behind the closed door. 

He entered, heart pounding. Terra looked up to find Aqua sitting up in her bed, staring in his direction, smiling wholeheartedly. Her breathing tube was still in her nose, along with the tube in her side. He rushed over, taking her in his arms as well as he could without hurting her. "Aqua, I'm sorry-" 

Aqua took handfuls of his chocolate locks and took in his scent. "No, don't apologize please." She wanted to weep, but her eyes were empty. 

Terra felt her take in ragged breaths. He pulled away, worried he had hurt her. "Why did this happen to you?" His hands ran through his hair, and he locked eyes with her.

She shook her head, unaware of the cause herself. Her hand extended, cupping to his cheek. "I'm glad it's me and not you." She rasped, choking on dry tears. 

He took her hand, feeling tears well, but he was angry and upset and depressed all at the same time. "No, I wish it was me. You'd be better off without me anyway." Terra sighed. 

Aqua took her hand away. "Why would you even say such a thing!?" Her lungs burned. "No! Please never wish that upon yourself! I couldn't live without you-" She cried, shaking her head. 

"And I can't live without you!" He snapped.

Terra could see the fear in her eyes. She sank back against the mattress. Her brow furrowed. "Terra, I..." She looked away, frightened. 

He sank back into the chair. His hands ran through his hair. "Fuck!" He murmured. The knight looked back up at her through his hands. 

"I'm so sorry Aqua. I'm scared and I don't know what to do," He rambled on keeping his eyes off of her. 

Silence struck the room, drilling holes into Aqua's mind. Eating away at her. The blue girl rested her head against the pillow, taking deep breaths of oxygen through her tube. She reached over for his hand. 

Terra squeezed her hand. "I wish there was something I could do to make you happy, Aqua." He took her weak hand between his two strong ones, gently holding it, caressing it. 

"You being here next to me makes me happy." She smiled. "I'm going to fall asleep for a little," Her hand pulled away. 

He nodded, pulling her blankets up. "I won't go anywhere."


End file.
